Blood pump assemblies, such as intracardiac or intravascular blood pumps may be introduced in the heart to deliver blood from the heart into an artery. Blood pump assemblies may be introduced percutaneously during a cardiac procedure through the vascular system. Specifically, blood pump assemblies can be inserted via a catheterization procedure through the femoral artery or the axillary/subclavian artery, into the ascending aorta, across the valve and into the left ventricle. The inserted blood pump assembly pulls blood from the left ventricle of the heart through a cannula and expels the blood into the aorta.
The stability of a blood pump assembly in the ventricle impacts the use and performance of the pump. Positioning a blood pump assembly too close to the ventricle apex can lead to suction and arrhythmia problems. Positioning a blood pump assembly too deep in the ventricle can result in the outlet being on the aortic valve or in the ventricle. Mispositioning the blood pump assembly causes consumption of valuable time as the blood pump assembly is repositioned. The time consumed repositioning the blood pump assembly may be vital as procedures requiring such an implementation impact the sustainability and quality of the life of a patient.